Lost Love
by Tiffany0
Summary: One Shot - Written for the The Ship You Didn't Sail challenge at Shadowplay What happens when Helga loses the one thing she wants the most. One sided H/A


This was written for the The Ship You Didn't Sail challenge at Shadowplay, so you had to write about a ship that you didn't ship.

* * *

She remembered when it happened, the whole gang was in high school, and everyone started to go their own way. Phoebe and her weren't close anymore, they were friendly but not really friends. This was a loneliness that had gotten so deep that Helga Pataki didn't think that it would get worst, but it would.

As lonely as she felt she always knew that Arnold Shortman was her soul mate, in fact she loved him since she was in pre-school and never loved anyone else. She was not the bully she was in elementary school, though she was just as short tempered, and rude. She had always felt that one day he would notice her.

They shared a creative writing class, and he always seemed very impressed by her work. As she grown as a person, so did her writing. She was more into symbolism and metaphors. So, now her poems weren't as direct or clear, so when she would write about him and then have to deliver it too the class he would have no idea who she was talking about. However, it helped that writing wasn't his forte.

It felt like it was only a matter of time, they had grown closer and she was certainly more open with him than she was anyone else. While they did not hang out after school like they use to when they were young, Helga felt like the time she had spend with him was special. It was like the connection that they had only grew deeper and stronger.

One Monday, after a four day weekend Helga came into school. She was getting excited since it was close to being summer break, which meant closer to her senior year, then she would be able to get out of this place and go to college. Something must have happened over the weekend, and apparently it was big new because she kept hearing everyone talk about. While she wasn't sure what exactly happened or who they were talking about the words she kept hearing was party and they hooked up. Not that it mattered anyway Helga G. Pataki didn't care about such things.

As the weeks when by she noticed those rumors more and more, it was like everyone wanted her to know. It's about this hook up, may it kept happening she wasn't sure. Though she tried not to focus on it. Something else that seemed strange, was that Arnold was suddenly good at love poems. It was wishful thinking but maybe he was writing about her.

She must have been deluding herself the whole time. Arnold and her would never be together, no matter how much she wanted it. She seen them walking through the hallway holding hands and laughing. He turned to kiss her before he walked in the classroom that she needed to walk into. She must have been the inspiration of the love poems. Helga had feel worst than when her and Phoebe drifted apart.

Whatever friendship they had disappeared. It's like she had took over Arnold's mind, because that seemed to be all that he could think about was her. His poems in class grew more deep and loving as her's had grown more dark and depressive. Especially, since that was the way she felt. She had no one.

They were all anyone talked about about her senior year, the most popular couple in school. The part that Helga hated the most was she couldn't even hate her for it, this girl was perfect, and the sweetest person at the school. She knew she hated her in elementary school but she was older and more mature now, and she couldn't hate someone for being with someone she loved also.

She had to suffer through it the whole year, it was one thing after another. At first they made homecoming queen and king, then they were prom queen and king, then in the yearbook they were voted cutest couple and most likely to be together in 20 years. They never fought, or had any drama, and everyone in the school loved them together. Graduation couldn't come soon enough.

She had gotten a full ride scholarship for her writing to Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia, and she also got accepted into their creative writing program. Since it was not a requirement to walk, she opted out. She didn't want to sick around to see them happy, and she needed to move on. She was done with this town anyway.

It had been almost 5 years since she had left and she had already graduated and written her first novel "The One That Got Away." While it had been categorized as fiction, she knew who she really based it on. Since she left she had only talked to her parents and sister Olga rarely over the phone. She had heard from anyone else, though she wasn't expecting too either. It's not like she had try to contact them either. Helga glanced out of her window and noticed the mail man had left. After opening her mail she knew what she want her next novels name to be "Lost Love."

_'Arnold Shortman & Lila Sawyer would be delighted to invite you to their wedding.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoy, R&R. ~Tiffany

If you want to read more of my work please visit my website, that will be where I upload everything first, or at all.


End file.
